moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Topol-M
Russia Scorpion Cell (Obsidian Sands) |role = Weapon of Mass Destruction |useguns = MIDAS * Mini-nukes in Obsidian Sands and Revolution Challenge |tier = |hp = 500 |armortype = Medium |speed = 2 |turn = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = |groundattack = 500-100 (mini-nukes) * 150% vs. Light and Naval Shipyards * 100% vs. all infantry armor types, Medium/Harvester, Heavy, Drone and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 60% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 20% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure and Tech Concrete Fortresses |cooldown = 1000 frames (66.7 in-game seconds) (mini-nukes) |range = Global, minimum 6, radius 10 (mini-nukes) |notes = * Can crush infantry * Cannot be transported * Projectiles can be shot down (mini-nukes) ** The projectile has 50 hit points and flies at a speed of 20 |artist = Azri_Apoc |epic = 1 |campaign = 1 }} The Topol-M is a mobile platform used by Russia to launch their MIDAS strategic nuclear weapons. Overview After the Allies discover the location of all six Topol-M platforms, they send a taskforce to raid the facility where they are stored and destroy all platforms. However, two of the platforms are empty, courtesy of Yuri who hid the rockets before the Allies could strike. The Allies later discover them and launch a desperate assault on them, but they fail to destroy them before a MIDAS could launch and destroy the Chronosphere and the SteinsTech Laboratory. The last one is poised to strike on London, but never gets to do so as the Allies manage to successfully defend the Gladius Defense System that shields Britain from an ICBM strike. When China invades Russia, Yuri attempts to escort the last Topol-Ms to safety to curry favour with the Kremlin, but he falls into a trap set by the Chinese that destroys both of them. When the Epsilon Army invades Moscow, the Topol-M platforms carrying all of Russia's new MIDAS constructed during the interwar period are seized by Epsilon. Around this time Rashidi manages to secure a Topol-M as well; this one is used to defend Scorpion Cell's headquarters from PsiCorps after they betray Yuri, and fires mini-nukes since Rashidi has no access to MIDAS rockets. Appearances Act One * Six Topol-M platforms (three filled with MIDAS, one carries mini-nuke warhead, two empty) appear in Wrong Side, where they are the targets of an Allied raid: their destruction is the goal of the mission. * The rest of Topol-M launchers are the target of Road to Nowhere: both must be defended by the player's forces before one of them could fire. * The same two Topol-M appear in Focus Shift. One of them is destroyed by the Chinese at the very beginning; the other must be escorted by the player's forces to its destination and is not directly controllable. Act Two * Eight Topol-M platforms appear in The Conqueror. After the Nuclear Reactors are destroyed, they'll attempt to run away and all of them must be mind-controlled by the player's Epsilon Adepts. When mind-controlled, they will not fall under the player's direct control; instead they'll move to a different, predetermined destination. They can't be attacked by any other unit, whether Soviet or Epsilon, and letting one of them escapes leads to a loss. * A Topol-M stands near Rashidi's Palace in Obsidian Sands. This one is only armed with mini-nukes (which can be shot down by anti-air), not MIDAS rockets. Challenges * A Topol-M is part of the enemy forces in the Revolution Challenge. After a few minutes, the Topol-M will spawn at the lower-left corner and move to its firing position near the player's bases. It is armed with mini-nukes, and can't be hijacked or mind-controlled unlike the one in Obsidian Sands. Behind the scenes The Topol-M's voxel is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. Trivia * The Topol-M is based on the real-life namesake ICBM's mobile transport/launch platform used by the Russian military, which is an MZKT-79221 16-wheeler truck. See also * MIDAS zh:白杨M发射台 Category:Vehicles Category:Campaign Units Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Epic Unit